fightingmario54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript of Donkey Kong Frustration part 2
The transcript of Donkey Kong Frustration part 2 by mrtoilet2 on youtube. Alright, it's time for more Donkey Kong, I'M GONNA KICK THAT ASSHOLE!!! Yeah, I was on dem on accident. Alright, back to walking, to save that bitch named Pauline. And if you're wondering what the noise is in the background, it's the TV. Aiight, god, I hate these barrels, they're so big. Too much viagra if you ask me. I hate those barrels, they suck. You never know where they're going. Yeah, if all you know it's gonna go right down the ladder, all you know (hits barrel and dies). Aw, damn it!!! Grrrrrrrrrr!!!! That just pissing me off!! Yeah, kick his ass. I can't even go like one fucking level, without DYING!! SON OF A BITCH!!! Aaah. Come on. Up, up, up, oh shit, shit, shit, yes. Okay, okay. I almost got hit by the big barrel. (climbs up ladder and dies from barrel). OH SHIT!!! Grrrrrrr!! It's hard to dodge these pieces of shit! Donkey Kong's like throwing pieces of shit out of his ass hole, he grabs them right out of his ass, and drops it! You could say, also, his balls dropped. if Kong's barrels is his balls. Oh shit, oh shit. oof!! It's nice at least you get points for jumping over those pieces of shit. (climbs up ladder and hits barrel). See, look i've drop- I lost two. DA!!!! FUCK!!!! I've lost three lives, and I couldn't even get past the first stage. SON OF A BITCH!!!! Alright, that's it. Time for a South Park reference. Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck. There. There's your South Park reference. Now kiss my ass. Man, I would hate to see playing the Atari 2600 version. I mean, it's a bunch of pixels. A lot more pixelated than the NES, but, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. See you never know where the barrel's gonna go, you might, all you know it goes right down the ladder, all you know it goes, uh, you know, off the ledge, oh shit, shit. Yay, the TV's off. Come on. See, I never know where the ball of barrels is gonna go. It just sucks my balls. Alright. Oh my god, I haven't lost yet. But still it's gonna be like another one hundred videos until I beat this game. I have more of a chance to gain a thousand subscribers than beating this game. Piece of SHIT! Suck my balls man. Man, this game is so harsh man. Oh shit. Come on, another one, come on down, (jumps too early and falls to his death). Aw fuck!!! AWWWW!! How the hell can, does it like, how do you die when you like fall? I mean, seriously! If I did that in real life, I'd be a-okay. Maybe a broken leg, but I wouldn't be dead! Well, Mario's not dead, he just lost one of his three lives. He's kind of like a cat in a way. I mean, he's got whiskers. Well, yet again, so did Allice. Now that the fact that you can at least (dies from spring) oh fuck! I got RAPED, by a bally through it! Yeah, that's definitely what she said, intentionally. Come on, damn it! My record's eleven thousand five hundred at the moment. You're watching the shitty gamer. I could smee yo playing the sh- yo. I'm the shitty gamer that sucks ass. Yeah, kind of the reverse of the Angry Video Game Nerd, who plays the shitty games that suck ass. So yeah, I'm kind of the opposite. I'm a moron playing this kind of games. Okay, dodge these firey balls. Ew. Rolled over the yellow block. I'll finally beat this, maybe. Come on, up, up, up. That sounded wrong. Think about it. Up. If you're a guy, you'll understand. By the way, what the hell is with those hammers, they don't work that well. I mean, if you could at least use those to take out those fiery balls. (falls three stories to his death) Aaah shit!! Okay, in real life, maybe you could've died, but yet again, you know, life is weird. So yeah, fuck!! Another South Park reference, Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck. And here's another one. Hey Donkey Kong, how would you like to suck my balls? (in a low deep voice) What did you say? Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I meant to say was, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, Donkey Kong? Yeah, I completely changed it up because, if I uh, didn't, I would get my ass kicked. by South Park fans. South Park is cool. The muck in it. Not a South Park fan, but like it's cool. Geez, I hate these barrels, they, unpredictable. When I ever jumped on one on accident and I get points for it. So I get points just for jumping on them, and I didn't even jump over 'em? And if the barrel doesn't go, I die anyways, what the hell is the point? I mean, you might as well give me a hundred points just for dying. Hey I just died, woohoo. Here's a hundred points. Come on you stupid fiery ball, go!! Come on. (jumps and falls to his death) Awww!! Fuuuuuuuuck!!! Can I even beat this game? Seriously, you should, there's people who have this is a video, and not real life is that it can get a lot worse than my anger. You should be lucky, you little motherfuckers. Shit, shit. (jumps and falls to his death). Noooooooooo!!! Fuck!!! Awwww, this is pissing me OOOOOOOOFFF!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! This is not excitement. If only Donkey, if only they have let you play as Pauline, lil bitch. Yo, she only starred in this game, I think. Yeah, I'm just, I'm not playing Donkey Kong Jr. Maybe I should make Donkey Kong Jr. Frustration. It'll be a total pain in the ass and I don't really like Donkey Kong. Oh god, oh. (dies from spring). DAYUM!! Oh, why can't I ever beat this piece of shit?! You know what, Donkey Kong should be hung for this, because he is being mean. Okay. It takes forever to start it up. Like seriously, what the fuck? Come on, up, up, up. Left, left, left. Up, up, up. Right, up. Up, up, up. Right, right, right. Jump! Or as, Britney Spears would say, hump! Oh great, Chris Cro- I hope Chris Crocker didn't hear that or he would just start crying saying, "leave Britney alone! Aaahhh!" Yeah whatever. Okay. I hate when I do good, and then I ss- like, fuck up at the last second. That pisses me off. That's where I be good, then I fuck up at the last second. It's kind of like cause um, well, watch them. I don't know. Anyways, oh god am I actually get through this level without dying and YES!!! Holy shit! I might actually beat this. But yet again, I've always been saying that and I never did. Fuck. I hate this. Oh god. Ha, this is like, supposedly, one of the easier stages, you know the one I'm on now. I don't know which is harder, I mean, this, this is just a bunch of bullshit in my opinion. Oh god. Oh my fucking. You gotta be kidding me! Oh, my, shit! Climb down. Yes, yes! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Aw shit, now I can't just say random crap, you know, on how much I hate Donkey Kong but YES!!!!! (beats Donkey Kong). Donkey Kong you are, have been defeated now. Mario, make out, MAKE OUT!!! Make love with Pauline. It's your only chance just make love with her. Damn it, why didn't you do it? Ah, yes, I did it! But anyways, let's just, let's just see how long I can last. Damn, I only got fifty-eight seconds left of uh, um, film, on this, as an eye of uh, video's almost over. Yeah. But son of a bitch, I can't believe I did that! I didn't think I would do that. (dies from barrel) Oh shit. Oh well, I, I could beat it now. At least I beat Donkey Kong's ass. His ass was kicked. And we got twenty-eight seconds left of the video time. Twenty on- eight more seconds you can say goodbye and, uh, yeah. Uh, actually there's another video cu-oming up. So yeah. Shit. I came over him. YEEEEEEEEEEESSS!! I don't know if there's gonna be another video, it depends on how long I last. Now let's see how long I last. Tw-, now that I have, oh wait, crap, I'm out of time. Yeah, so just listen to me next time. Category:Transcripts